


The bet

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After mission sex, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Prompt Fill, Totally shameless, Voyeurism, and it's embarassing, it's a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony have sex after a mission... and everyone can listen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint/Any, forgot to hit mute...](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=39241961#t39241961)
> 
> Clint/Any have just completed a mission and decide to engage in a little adrenaline-fueled nookie...only they forget to take out their com links first. People listening in know it would be right to turn off their bugs, or perhaps warn the two otherwise engaged...but they totally don't.

Okay, the last alien fell down and all of them stood there, heavily breathing and grinning. Captain America patted Thor's shoulder, Iron Man left to fetch Hawkeye from his perch, Black Widow sat down on a larger piece of rubble and leaned her hands on her knees and even Hulk flopped down onto the floor where he stood. Jasper Sitwell, their new SHIELD-liaison came over to talk to them when they heard Hawkeye's voice over the comm.

“'Bout damn time, tin man,” the archer said. “Got a little bit lonely up here.” 

“You could've taken the elevator, Merida.” Tony mocked and they could hear the slight chuckle.

“Nah... I wanted to have you up here. Alone. Without them.” 

“Really? And what did you have in mind?” Tony's voice sounded... flirtingly? Steve's eyes went wide and he reached for his comm when he heard the other man's voice.

“Get you out of your tin can and do the nasty.” Steve looked around and saw that Sitwell had stopped dead in his tracks, Natasha sat unmoving, Thor seemed confused and only Hulk didn't know what happened here.

He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and tried to reach for his comm to turn it down when he heard Tony getting out of his suit. He'd heard the folding of the metal often enough to recognize it. This couldn't be real. He closed his mouth. 

“God, I knew it you kinky bastard,” Clint said and he could hear Tony chuckle. 

“I've told you,” the genius said and Steve saw Sitwell look at all of them. Then he turned and walked away. The next thing he heard sounded like two people kissing with a slight hum on the archer's side. A muscle started to twitch on Natasha's chin but no one said anything. 

When they heard Clint gasp and Tony chuckle Steve tried again to turn down his comm but then Tony said, “Oh boy, I'm pretty sure you can cut diamonds with it,” and Steve went bright red. 

“If you don't stop that we're done before we started,” Clint's voice was husky and Tony chuckled again.

“Little eager, are we?” Steve looked at Hulk who sat there and toyed with shards around.

He opened his mouth again and wanted to tell them that they could hear them but then he saw Natasha's glance and he shut it.

“Fuck you, that's the adrenaline and you know it... are you going to do anything about it anytime soon?” he asked and the next sound was another wet and sloppy kiss. 

Something clattered and then one of them groaned. And Steve's mouth got dry.

“Fuck yes,” Clint hissed and now he could identify the moan: Tony.

“Shit, you're so tight.” Steve saw Thor reach for his comm but then his hand stopped midair and he waited a few seconds to let them sink down. 

“Come on, move it!” Clint's voice was husky and so full of need that Steve blushed violently and it got worse when he heard some slapping sounds. He tried not to think about two naked bodies colliding. 

“Yes, that's it, Tony, come on, faster, oh god, yes, please, faster...” The archer rambled and Steve had to sit down on a piece of rumble as well. The rhythm of the noises got faster and to his embarrassment he had to discover that something in his pants was very interested in their doing. 

He could hear fast breaths and moans, groans and slight yelps and Clint still rambling and encourage Tony. Natasha had closed her eyes but she still sat unmoving. Only Thor looked in Steve's direction and he blushed again violently.

“Oh god, I... I can't hold back any longer,” Tony pressed through his teeth.

“Then don't hold back. Come on, give it to me, breed me...” Clint moaned and Steve could hear Tony yelp and a long “Aaaahhhh” and then “Oh yeah,” told him what happened. 

“Please, Tony, come on, move your hand, oh my... yeaaaaaah! Fuck!” they both breathed really heavily and Steve turned to concentrate on Hulk who started to shrink back to Bruce.

Sitwell came back and he was as bright red as Steve. He could see that the SHIELD-Agent still wore his comm and seemed unsure what to do right now.

“Let's get you back in those tight pants of yours, honey. Guess the others wonder where we are.”

“Yeah, love you, too.” Another wet kiss and then Steve could hear the metallic sound of Tony's suit again and he grabbed the comm and ripped it out of his ear. Thor cocked his head and only shut it down. Natasha removed hers carefully and handed it to Sitwell who stared at those small devices. Steve moved to Bruce to hand him his spare clothes and to help him into the quinjet and when they entered they saw other SHIELD-Agents looking as embarrassed as he felt when they saw Iron Man and Hawkeye land behind the aircraft. They had listened as well. No one of them had told Tony or Clint that they could hear them and apparently no one had shut his own comm. 

With a satisfied grin Clint climbed onto the pilot's seat and ignored all the glances of his comrades when he flew them back to the helicarrier. Steve sat between Natasha and Bruce and stared at the archer's neck where he could see a hickey and he blushed again. 

 

 

He managed to stay quiet till they were done with the debriefing but then he had to say something. He grabbed Tony at his arm and gestured to Clint to follow him and when they were in an empty nook he turned to them.

“Uhm... you should know that... your _activities_... on that roof... you forgot to shut down your comm... and everyone could listen.” Tony cocked his head and looked at Steve with one brow lifted.

“Did you listen?” he asked and Steve turned into a tomato once again.

“Uhm... well... uhm...” he started and then Clint grinned broadly.

“You listened,” the archer said and Steve managed to get a bit more red and now Tony rolled his eyes.

“I've told you, they would listen. All of them, even Steve.” Clint shrugged and Tony glared at Cap.

“How could you do this?”

“Uhm.. I... I... sorry, but... it wasn't... I mean...” Steve started to stammer and Clint chuckled when Tony groaned.

“Do you even have any idea how embarrassing this is?” 

“Tony, I'm sorry, but... but you should've...” 

“It's your fault that I lost this bet. Now I have to...” Tony started but Steve interrupted him.

“You did that deliberately?” Cap asked and stared shocked at them.

“Yep,” Clint grinned. “And Tony lost. Now he has to...” 

“Don't! Don't tell me!” Steve pressed his hand over his mouth. “I've heard more of your sex life than I wanted to. I really, really _don't_ want to know what you have to do now. That doesn't interest me in the slightest. Really. Keep it shut. At least till I'm gone. Okay?” Steve took Tony's head and nodded with it. “Okay.”

“We broke him,” Clint said when Steve was out of earshot.

“Yup, seems so.” Tony replied and then he turned to the younger man. “But honey, do I really...” 

“Absolutely!” Clint grinned and kissed him. “And if you make it good you'll get a reward.” 

“Okay, acceptable.” Tony shrugged and then he squeezed the archer's ass on their way back to the quinjet.


	2. To pay your debts

“Please, come on, babe. You can't do that to me. That's... mean.” Tony whined when he looked into the mirror. Clint lay on the bed and laughed his ass off.

“You look so pretty, Tony.” He mocked when he finally managed to rise and walk up to him. “But something is missing.” He held out a necklace and Tony turned around and stared at him.

“You don't expect me to wear this!” He pointed at the blue butterfly necklace as if it were poisoned. But Clint's grin just broadened and he nodded. 

“Hey, that's not the worst part of the costume. And I even let you keep your beard.” 

“But why this?” Once again he looked down at himself, at the green ballet shoes, the pale pink nylons, the pink dress with leaves and then at the butterfly wings on his back and the blond wig. 

“Because you've lost a bet and you've agreed to the stakes. What would you've chosen if I had lost?” 

“Remember that awful thing Miley Cyrus wore at the VMA's?” 

“That? And then you complain when I dress you up as Elina?” Clint's eyes went wide.

“That thing has a name?” Tony turned and stared at Clint open mouthed.

“Uhm... no. That's what I just called it.”

“Clinton?” Tony cocked his head and folded his arms in front of his chest, an amused streak around his mouth. “I can ask Jarvis.” 

Clint pursed his lips defiantly and sat back on the bed.

“Okay, Jarvis, can you...” Tony started but then Clint interrupted him.

“Okay, okay, okay. I'll tell you. That's from a Ba...from a kid's movie and I've seen the costume and thought this is embarrassing enough.” 

“A kid's movie?” Tony lifted his brow. 

“Yes, a kid's movie.” 

“Jarvis...” 

“Barbie. Okay, it's a Barbie movie.” Clint threw in hastily.

“Barbie... as in this doll thing.” Tony's brows hit his hairline.

“Yes, that Barbie.” Clint admitted. 

“You dress me up like a Barbie doll?” 

“No, I dress you up like Elina the fairy from the Fairytopia movie.” 

“You seem to be quite familiar with all this Barbie stuff, my dear.” Tony grinned suddenly malicious. “Is there something I need to know?” 

“No.” Clint replied but when he saw Tony open his mouth he added, “Okay, you don't have to ask that evil spy-AI. I may have seen one or two.” 

“Actually, you've seen all of the second generation movies and you're two short of the third generation, Agent Barton. And I'm not an evil spy-AI.” Jarvis sounded a little bit indignant and Clint blushed violently when he saw Tony's grin broaden. 

“I can explain that.” Clint folded his arms in front of his chest. Tony raised his brow and his lip twitched in amusement. 

“They... they are cute.”

“Cute?” 

“Yes, cute. After all the shit we see every day I sometimes need something cute. And I know that all of them have a happy end. And did I mention that they are cute?” 

“Cute.”

“Is there an echo? Yes, they are cute and absolutely nonviolent.” He blushed again and Tony bit his lip when he saw his embarrassed lover. But then he just stepped up to him, took his face in both his hands and kissed him, long and deep. 

“Do you know how much I love you and all your quirks?” He grinned.

“Quirks? I don't have quirks. You have quirks,” Clint grumbled and Tony chuckled. 

“Okay, give me that damn necklace and put on your boots, Batman. We have to go to a Halloween party.” 

“Love you, honey.” Clint murmured and kissed Tony again.

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tony's costume](http://ia.media-imdb.com/images/M/MV5BMTQ5MjU2NzM0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTAwMDk5NA@@._V1._SX640_SY853_.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
